koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Special/DLC
So far this content is only available in Japan. Summer Campaign Promo Those who purchased a copy of Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Special during the summer season of 2011 were given a downloadable serial code which unlocks two exclusive items: a new image featuring Wang Yuanji and four different weapons from Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. Wang_Yuanji_Special_Wallpaper_(DW7S_DLC).jpg|Special wallpaper Special_Weapons_(DW7S_DLC).jpg|Special weapons Music Pack 1 Features the following eight melodies during Conquest Mode. #DABES - Dynasty Warriors 6 #THE MOST DANGEROUS WAY - Dynasty Warriors 6 #BEAT IT - Dynasty Warriors 6 #CHAOTIC FIELD - Dynasty Warriors 6 #ROCK AND ROLL - Dynasty Warriors 6 #MAGNIFICENT SHOW - Dynasty Warriors 6 #DANCE MACABRE - Dynasty Warriors 5 #RUN,RUN,RUN - Dynasty Warriors 5 ;Cost *PSN - Free Music Pack 2 Features the following eight melodies during Conquest Mode. #GLOOMY SHADOW - Dynasty Warriors 5 #A RISING FEELING - Dynasty Warriors 5 #THE KING OF DESPAIR - Dynasty Warriors 5 #UNUSUAL GRAVITY - Dynasty Warriors 5 #HEAVY GAUGE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #STRAIGHT AHEAD - Dynasty Warriors 4 #BLOODSHED TO REPEAT - Dynasty Warriors 4 #A RUNNING FIGHT - Dynasty Warriors 4 ;Cost *PSN - Free Music Pack 3 Features the following eight melodies during Conquest Mode. #PARADE OF DEATH - Dynasty Warriors 4 #MY BAD FELLOW - Dynasty Warriors 4 #ARENA - Dynasty Warriors 3 #ENDLESS FIGHT - Dynasty Warriors 3 #SUPERIOR - Dynasty Warriors 3 #UNDER PRESSURE - Dynasty Warriors 3 #HURRY UP!! - Dynasty Warriors 3 #LAST STAND - Dynasty Warriors 3 ;Cost *PSN - Free Music Pack 4 Features the following eight melodies during Conquest Mode. #IGNITION - Dynasty Warriors 6 #WELCOME TO CHINA - Dynasty Warriors 6 #PERSISTENT FELLOWS - Dynasty Warriors 5 #GREAT RED SPIRIT - Dynasty Warriors 5 #THE WALL OF FATE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SACRED NIGHT - Dynasty Warriors 4 #CHASE THE WAVE - Dynasty Warriors 3 #EXOTIC TRAITORS - Dynasty Warriors 3 ;Cost *PSN - Free Music Pack 5 Features the following eight melodies during Conquest Mode. #TROPICAL WARS - Dynasty Warriors 6 #A GREAT GIANT - Dynasty Warriors 6 #ORIENTAL RUSH - Dynasty Warriors 6 #ANGER AND GRUDGE - Dynasty Warriors 6: Special #THE CREST OF THIRST - Dynasty Warriors 6: Special #THEME OF LUBU -DW FIRE MIX- - Dynasty Warriors 4 #INTERCEPTOR - Dynasty Warriors 4 #AVENGING BATTLE - Dynasty Warriors 4 ;Cost *PSN - Free Music Pack 6 Features the following eight melodies during Conquest Mode. #STRUGGLE FOR EXISTENCE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #EVE - Dynasty Warriors 4 #THE MEN OF INTELLIGENCE - Dynasty Warriors 3 #BLAST FROM THE EAST - Dynasty Warriors 3 #HOLD DOWN - Dynasty Warriors 4 #EVIL FESTIVAL - Dynasty Warriors 4 #FLAME AND RAPIDITY - Dynasty Warriors 6 #GENIUSES' SANCTUARIES - Dynasty Warriors 6 ;Cost *PSN - Free ;Mobile Joy only :The following items are available for download only if the player performs Mobile Joy with 100man-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou. These bonuses are free of charge. Military Exploits Boost Every character gains 250 skill points. Can be performed once per save. Rare Weapons 1 Two new rare weapons. Dw7special-mj02-01.jpg Dw7special-mj02-02.jpg Rare Weapons 2 Four new rare weapons. Dw7special-mj03-01.jpg Dw7special-mj03-02.jpg Dw7special-mj03-03.jpg Dw7special-mj03-04.jpg External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category: Downloadable Content